Never can say Goodbye
by BelleSkellington403
Summary: Adrian had sacrificed his own life to save Lindy, but what if that bullet had missed? One-shot of a what if... WARNING: Brief character death and blood.


**Hello, everyone. Just for the record, I loved the book. I saw the movie first, but decided that the book was a thousand times better. My favorite scene was when Adrian ran out to rescue Lindy and ended up (literally) taking a bullet for her. But, I wondered, would things have turned out differently had that bullet missed? Please enjoy.**

I stared at them. The man held her arm. "No money, huh?" he growled. "Your father said you'd be good for it. But if you don't have money, there's other ways to pay."

"No! Let me go!"

"Lindy?"

Man and victim turned. It was Lindy, all right. My instincts, animal though they were, had been true. The man - the monster - held her hair. He held a gun to her head.

"Lindy!" I started toward her.

"You're here!"

"Don't move, or I'll shoot."

He held the gun to her head. He could not hurt her. I hadn't come this far to have him hurt her. Without knowing it, I let out a low growl, an animal about to spring.

"I mean it," he said. "Don't - "

He stopped. He saw me, and his beast eyes met my beast eyes, and the animal I was smelled his fear.

"What the - ?"

"If you harm her," I said in a voice more animal than human, "I will kill you."

And he turned the gun from Lindy to me.

That was all I needed. I lunged. My teeth were in his arm, my claws in his neck. A shot rang out, and Lindy screamed. My teeth were in his neck.

And then he stopped moving. I threw him off me, gasping for breath. It was by divine intervention that that had bullet missed me, and I was successful in saving Lindy. I turned around to face her, smiling. She wasn't there.

"Lindy?" I looked about the empty room, frantic, until I saw her lying on the floor, motionless.

"LINDY!" I ran to her faster than I'd ever ran before. I held her in my arms. She was breathing heavily, her whole body shaking. I searched her for any sign of injury, carefully checking her head, back, and chest. My heart shattered when I saw her stomach. A small hole ripped through her blouse, stained red.

"No! No, Lindy! Wake up! Lindy!"

"Adrian..."

Her eyes were barely open, gazing up at me.

"Lindy, I'm here. It's me. I made it." She smiled weakly, as if trying to reassure me.

"I knew you would..."

I dared to run my fingers through the fire of her hair. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be _fine._ " My voice broke for a split second, but I pushed it back in. I didn't want her to think she was causing me pain. I wanted to believe the lies I was saying to her, and somehow I knew she wanted to believe it. But she and I both knew they were just lies.

"Lindy." I touched my hairy forehead to hers, not thinking. When I realized what I was doing, I was sure she would recoil, even with the life seeping away. But, to my surprise, I felt her soft hand against my cheek.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Lindy. I-I, I didn't...I just wanted you to be happy, and safe." I held my eyes shut, fearful of the emotions pouring out.

"Adrian?" I looked into her eyes, those brilliant, beautiful eyes so sad.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She tilted her head, and I received a peck on the cheek. My heart leapt to my throat, tears forming in my eyes.

"I love you too, Lindy. I always will." In what was my most desperate and bold moment, I leaned down to kiss her. She didn't turn away from me. She returned it! At that moment I almost forgot I was a beast, that I had been so unhappy, that Lindy was dying. I almost thought I could hold onto the moment forever and never have to let go. My watch beeped midnight, and I drew back. She blinked, smiled for a second, and stared, her eyes empty and blank.

 _No. No!_

"Lindy?" I shook her shoulder lightly. "Lindy?!"

She made no response, just staring right past me. I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe it. I yelled her name and held her face gently, trying to get her to look at me. It was no use. She was...

I could bear the strain no longer. I buried myself into her chest, no hint of her once strong heartbeat, and sobbed like a baby. Had I come that far, had I come all that way just to lose her when I just got her back? It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair!

"Come back, Lindy. _P_ _lease_ _!"_ I kissed her once more before closing her eyes, to look as if she'd died peacefully. I couldn't bear to leave her, knowing the police would be there. What would they do? Take me to jail, or maybe a zoo?! And, take away Lindy's body to be buried, forgotten by the world. Maybe they'd blame me for her murder. I held her to me, wishing with every fiber of my being that it had been me. As I was grieving, a voice came from the darkness behind me.

"Kyle."

I slowly looked up at the witch emerging fro the darkness, her hair flashing black and green and purple. I glared at her, furious for not doing something, for taking away my Lindy.

"I hope you're happy, Kendra," I snarled. "It's too late. I've lost her."

I tangled my clawed fingers in Lindy's hair, cradling her head in my hands.

"No, Kyle. You haven't." I turned sharply to look at Kendra, her face shining with tears. "I saw everything. You both professed. You kissed at midnight. The curse may finally be broken, and I can bring Lindy back."

I gasped, glancing back at Lindy. How I longed to see those beautiful eyes again, hear her say my name and be with me forever.

"Y-You can really do that?" I asked. She nodded solemnly, beckoning me to come closer. I cradled Lindy in my arms, carrying her to Kendra. She set her hands on Lindy's forehead and chest.

"Yes, she's savable. But, Adrian, there's a price."

"I'll do anything, even stay a beast forever!" I blurted out immediately, because it was true. I would've rather spent the rest of my life as a beast than spend it without her.

"I know you would." She smiled. "Set her on the floor, please."

I obeyed, gently laying Lindy on her back. The wind suddenly picked up, Kendra holding her hands over Lindy. Sparks rained from Kendra's hands, falling onto Lindy's body. She shone brilliantly like the night sky, the sparks sparkling in her hair, on her cheeks, at her wounds. I ached to touch her, let her beauty be known. She was so radiant; she had to know that.

The raining stopped, the sparks engulfing Lindy. They glowed dimly before going out completely. I knelt beside her, afraid to touch her in fear of it not being true. Perhaps she was still truly dead. I cautiously set my hand on her shoulder, and she stirred!

I gasped, holding her up to me, ready to kiss her. "Lindy?"

She moaned, slowly opening her eyes. "Adrian?"

 _"Lindy!"_ I was hugging her then, feeling her warmth and heartbeat. She was back! She was back! "Oh, God! Oh my God! I thought I lost you."

"I'm okay, Adrian." Oh, to hear that voice again. I knew I would cherish it forever. She pulled back a bit, but not out of reach. I cupped her face in my hands. "Adrian, what - ?"

She stopped, curiously reaching back behind her ear to pull out a rose petal. She turned back to me and blinked in surprise. "Adrian!"

I noticed the rose petals around me, surrounding me. They were everywhere, under my hands, on my face, under my fingernails. They even went into my eyes, forcing me to close them when I wished to not let go of Lindy's image. My hands rubbed my face, swatting away the remaining rose petals. As my vision cleared, I caught sight of my hands. It was a human hand, smooth and perfect. I reached up to touch my face, and I realized I was Kyle again.

Well, not really.

I turned back to Lindy, hoping and praying I didn't scare her off. She stared at me with her mouth wide open, absolutely still.

"K-K-Kyle?!"

"L-Lindy," I crawled over to her, taking her hands. "This is me."

She furrowed her eyebrows, studying me like, well, how anyone would look at a beast. She touched my face, her hands in my hair. She said nothing, but I could see her trust draining.

"I love you, Lindy. I always will."

Her face softened, her freckles smiling. "Adrian? But, that's...how is that...how?"

"I was under a spell. I'd say it was a cruel spell, but, really, it lead me to you. We broke the spell. _You_ broke the spell, Lindy. Because you loved me." I leaned and kissed her. She kissed me back. I was happy. So happy. Lindy, and me together.

She turned her head slightly, looking over my shoulder.

"W-Where's that guy?!"

I looked where she was staring. The man I had injured was gone, leaving only a couple patches of blood.

"Don't worry, Lindy." I kissed her forehead. "I won't let him hurt you again."

* * *

We went back to the brownstone the next morning. The police station had given Lindy some extra clothing, but I wanted her to have some decency and change here. I found my dad on the couch, watching _CBS Morning News_. His tie was off. He look rumpled.

"You know anything about this, Kyle?" He gestured toward the TV set, not seeming to notice the change in me.

"Why would I?" I shrugged. "Obviously, I'm not a beast."

He looked up then. "No, you're not, are you? When did that happen?"

He meant did it happen before or after the news story. I didn't answer his question. "Dad, this is Lindy."

"Nice to meet you, Lindy." He gave her his best newscaster smile, at once managing to take in her replacement T-shirt, old sneakers, and off-brand jeans while completely missing her face. Typical. Would it have killed him to make eye contact with her? "Well, this calls for a celebration. Shall I take you out for breakfast?"

Also typical. Now that I was normal, he was all about spending time with me. I glanced at Lindy. She wrinkled her nose.

"I don't think so," I said. "I have to go talk to Will and Magda since they've been here the whole time. Then I'm gonna crash. I've been out all night. But, hey! We'll have to do it _real_ soon."

 _Like, in a year or so._ I enjoyed the look on his face when I said that.

I started up the stairs, but stopped to spy on my dad leaving. The door shut, and I heaved a huge sigh of relief. I sunk to the stair I stood on, my hands in my hair. Lindy's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Adri - Kyle? Are you all right?"

I pulled her into my lap, holding her and hugging her. I didn't know which part of that sentence to address first, so I settled with this.

"Kyle. Kyle?"

"You don't have to call me that. You know me as Adrian, so I am Adrian." I held to her, feeling the warmth that had been so quickly sapped away.

"Adrian, I can't breathe!"

I loosened my hold, though keeping her close. "I'm sorry. I just...I just that you were - "

"I know. I'm here."

"Adrian! Miss Lindy!"

Magda stood on the top of the stairs, her eyes red. I rushed upstairs, making sure Lindy was behind me. Magda waved us up the stairs and into her room, closing the door.

"Magda, what's the matter?" Lindy asked, having noticed Magda's sad expression.

"Magda, you don't have to stay with me anymore," I reminded her. "You can go home."

She shook her head. "No, Adrian. I cannot go to home."

I kept shaking my head. "Magda - "

She held up her hand. "Quiet, now!" She sighed. "You do not understand. I will no be going to home."

"Why not?" I asked. "I broke the spell, see? I let you free. Since when can't that happen."

"Since Miss Lindy was healed."

I started. How could she have known that? My question was answered when, right before my eyes, Magda began to transform into a teenage girl with bottle green eyes and strobe-light hair.

"Kendra?!" She hung her head, her face sad. "You're Magda?"

She nodded. "I was very impulsive in my youth. The other witches got on me, said that by using my powers too frequently, I might draw attention to witchcraft and set off a wave of witch hunts as big as Salem. As punishment, I was sent to New York City to work as a servant. I was told not to use my powers. I broke that vow when I cast your curse. The other witches were appalled and sentenced me to stay with you in your beastly form forever. Seeing as how unlikely they thought you would succeed, I was condemned to cheap labor."

She turned to Lindy.

"I would be with my family now of not for my one last act of sorcery."

I turned to Lindy, her eyes filled with confusion. I held her shoulders.

"So, you're saying that, if you hadn't healed Lindy, the curse would've broken anyway and you'd return to your family?"

She nodded, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. "But, I couldn't let you suffer. I'm also sorry to say that, while Lindy is alive and well, the spell I cast could have some side effects."

Lindy's eyes widened, her eyebrows up to her hairline. "Such as?"

"Nothing too serious," Kendra assured. "You may feel drowsy and nauseous for a few weeks, and you'll be breathing out of your arm for a while. It is also very unlikely that you will be able to conceive children, should you desire to do so."

Lindy and I glanced at each other, as if trying to take in the gravity of the situation. And, what Kendra was implying. Not like we would be doing it any time soon, but I guess it still hurt a little.

"What will happened to you?" Lindy asked.

"My sentencing has been cut short. I'll be serving for two hundred more years."

 _Two hundred years cut short of a_ _sentence. Doesn't sound so bad,_ I thought to myself.

"I will stay," she said, but smiled as she began to transform again. "But, I no think that is bad thing."

Magda smiled at the two of us, and Lindy ran to hug her. I was a bit hesitate, but I joined after Lindy silently begged me to with her manipulating mind powers. She'd stay with me and Lindy for the rest of our lives, our family's lives, and years and years to come. In a way, it was reassuring. But, I'd really hoped that Magda, or Kendra, or whatever she wants me to call her, would find her happy ending.

"Do not worrying about me," she said. "I have to care greatly for the two of you."

 _Epilogue_

Lindy and I were accepted back into Tuttle for senior year, with some string-pulling from my dad. Lindy and I would joke about how easy school was compared to what we used to do. Will became our teacher, with his sight restored. Every day, Lindy and I would come home together and do homework. And, every day, Magda would be there, cleaning. She always had a smile on her face.

Lindy and I graduated - Lindy was valedictorian, no surprise there - and were accepted into college soon after. I kept talking on that weird online chatroom for a while before I finally decided that the past was the past. I didn't need to worry about magic or transformations anymore. We graduated, married, got jobs, and everything, in my opinion, was perfect. I knew Lindy was a bit upset. Kendra/Magda had told her that she might never become pregnant and maybe it hurt her more than she admitted to herself. I'll be honest, I wasn't happy about that either. Well, until...

 _"Adrian!" she screamed. I rushed up the stairs to see what was wrong. She was jumping up and down in the bathroom, a plastic stick in her hands._

 _"Lindy, is everything okay?"_

 _"Adrian...I'm pregnant."_


End file.
